


Puss in Boots Hires a Lawyer

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Perry Mason and Puss in Boots [1]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Puss in Boots (2011)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puss is in jail. Without Puss knowing, Humpty hires a lawyer for him. Perry Mason finds having an egg and cat odd for a client. Enjoy this oneshot crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puss in Boots Hires a Lawyer

"Puss, I wish you'd get a lawyer," Humpty Dumpty told his friend, Puss in Boots while visiting his friend who was behind bars.

"I don't need a lawyer, Humpty. Why do I need one?" Puss asked.

"You need one to keep you out of trouble. You don't want to stay like this for the rest of your life, do you? I don't like seeing you like this," Humpty said.

"If you don't get a lawyer, I will do it for you," Humpty added.

"Don't do that, Humpty. I don't want you to cause more trouble for me," Puss said in his deep voice.

"Well, Puss, since you always get into trouble with the law, I'm sorry you don't hire a lawyer to get you out of trouble. If I were you, I'd go get one. I'd do it now if I were you," Humpty said.

"Don't bother with that, Humpty. Lawyers cost too much," Puss said, knowing that as a fact.

"I don't care how much lawyers cost, Puss, but I'd still get one. I'll see you later. I have things to do," Humpty said and left the jail cell.

Humpty knew what he was going to do: hire a lawyer for his brother, even if Puss didn't want him to. Who would Humpty get that was good? He had to think.

Line Break

Back in California, Perry Mason was in his office, with his new partner, Kylie Blake. They were going over a new case that had just come in. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes? Come in," Kylie called, pushing her blonde hair back.

Della walked in.

"Chief, we have a visitor. He's here to hire you," Della said.

She thought this visitor was strange - looking. She thought he looked like breakfast.

"Who is it, Della? What's his name?" Perry Mason asked.

"Humpty Dumpty," Della said.

"From the story?" Kylie asked, knowing the name was familiar.

"Correct," Della said.

"This should be interesting," Kylie told Perry.

"I agree," he said.

"Della, let him in," Perry said.

Humpty knew he was doing the right thing for Puss in Boots by getting a lawyer that would keep him out of trouble. He was a bit shy since he didn't know this lawyer that won every case. He followed the pretty secretary into the double office that had two lawyers.

"Do you want me to leave or stay?" Kylie asked.

"You can stay," Perry told her.

"Okay."

Mason watched his secretary leave the office. Della wished she could stay so she could find out what this egg wanted Chief for. She knew she would find out sooner or later because Chief usually told her everything what happened in the cases he worked on. She knew this egg was a strange new client because he was only a character in books and not real life.

"So, what do you want me for?" Mason asked Humpty.

"I came here to hire a lawyer for my friend. You see, he's in jail right now. I kept telling him a lawyer would be the right thing for him but he wouldn't listen to me," Humpty said, thinking of Puss in Boots.

"What did your friend do that was against the law?" Mason asked.

"He was stealing from stores and all that. I thought it was time he hire a lawyer to keep him out of trouble," Humpty said.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Mason said.

"I thought so too," Humpty agreed.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure but he knew he had to do something.

"You can take me with you to meet your friend," Mason said.

"I would like that, sir. I want him out of prison so he won't cause anymore trouble for the rest of his life," Humpty said.

"We'll see about that. I can't promise that," Mason told Humpty.

The two walked out of the office.

"Della, make plane reservations. I'm going out of town for a while. I need to meet my client that's behind bars. I don't know when I'll be back," Mason told his secretary.

He watched as Della called for plane reservations.

"Your plane will be leaving this afternoon, Chief," Della said.

"Thank you. I will go home right now and start packing."

Mason asked Humpty to go with him so he could meet Puss in Boots.

"Sure."

One thing Perry didn't know was that his client was a cat. He would be surprised to know that the client was a cat and not a human being. Humpty wanted Perry to be surprised who the client was so he didn't give out the name of his brother.

While on the plane that afternoon, Humpty had to give more detail on Puss's case, which he didn't know more about.

"I've already told you everything I knew, sir. That's all I know. I'll let my friend tell you everything else."

That was all Humpty had told Perry on the plane. He knew he was telling the truth, too. The rest of the plane ride, both Perry and Humpty were quiet because Humpty really didn't say much. He mostly looked out the window instead of talking with Perry. They made it to the airport within a few hours. Humpty waited until Perry was able to get his luggage and then the two of them left the airport to catch a taxi. The cabbie thought Perry was strange riding a taxi with breakfast.

"You can't ride the taxi with an egg, sir," the cabbie said, giving Perry a strange look.

"He's a client," Perry told him, knowing it was the truth.

"Whatever."

The cabbie helped Perry put the luggage in the car. The taxi drove to the hotel first and then the jail. The cabbie had an interesting story to tell his friends. He couldn't wait to tell them about Humpty and Perry Mason. He thought this was an interesting but weird story. He knew his friends were going to laugh as well.

The minute Humpty and Mason arrived at the jail, Humpty asked Perry to wait right where he was.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"Because my friend didn't want me to get a lawyer for him. He'll be surprised to see I didn't listen to him. I'll be back."

Mason watched Humpty disappear. Humpty went to the cell where they kept Puss in Boots.

"You're back," Puss said.

"Yes, I am, brother. You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Puss asked.

"A surprise visitor. You'll find out for yourself," Humpty told him.

"Goody. I love surprise visitors," Puss said in his deep voice.

"I know you do. That's why I did this for you," Humpty said.

He didn't want Puss to know the surprise visitor was a lawyer.

"I'll bring the visitor right now."

"Okay," Puss said.

He wondered who the visitor was. He hoped it wasn't a lawyer.

"I told my friend he was expecting a surprise visitor but I didn't mention it was you. It's okay to see him now," Humpty told Perry.

"Thank you. Where is the cell?" Mason asked.

"Follow me."

Mason followed Humpty to Puss's cell. Mason was surprised to see the client was a cat! Puss in Boots wondered who Perry was.

"Who is this?" Puss asked Humpty.

"Your lawyer," he answered.

"I told you not to do that, Humpty. Causes more trouble for me," Mason heard the deep voice of Puss in Boots.

Mason always knew cats didn't talk, but he wondered how this egg and cat talked.

"Your friend tells me you get into trouble with the law," Mason said to Puss in Boots, wanting to get down to business.

"None of your business, but it's true," Puss said.

"Law is my business," Mason said.

"Just tell him, Puss. He's here to meet you and keep you out of trouble," Humpty told Puss.

So Puss did what Mason asked. Puss told his story that Humpty couldn't tell him. Mason listened through the whole story that Puss told him. Mason didn't like what he heard.

"So, will you do it, sir? Keep my friend out of trouble?" Humpty asked.

Mason nodded.

"Yes."

"See, Puss, now you got a lawyer. We don't know your name," Humpty said.

"Perry Mason."

Mason couldn't wait to tell the others at the firm about this. He knew Kylie and the others would find this cat very interesting for a client. Mason was going to spend the night and then fly back to Los Angeles in the morning. He was going to be back at the office in the morning before it opened so he would be there right on time the next morning so he would tell the firm how the trip went.

After leaving the cell, he went to the hotel he checked into and stayed there the night and ate breakfast the next morning. He caught a cab the next morning to catch his flight. He decided he had time to go to his apartment before he went to work that morning and then he would head to the office. He knew he had an interesting time at the jail cell yesterday afternoon with his newest client. This was something to tell, all right.

Line Break

The minute he arrived at the office, everyone was there, waiting for him.

"How did it go yesterday?" Kylie asked, pushing her blonde hair back.

"Interesting," was his answer.

"You'll never guess who the client is."

"Who?" Della asked.

She knew this was interesting, all right, after meeting the strange - looking egg yesterday.

"A cat."

"A cat! That is strange. What is it the breakfast's friend?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, he was, in fact. The egg wanted me to meet him and have the cat hire me for his lawyer to keep him out of trouble. I had to listen to his story how he was locked up in jail. Interesting story," Mason told the ladies.

"You mean the cat talked? Cats don't talk," Kylie pointed out.

"This one does."

"Wish I went with you," Kylie said.

"I wish you did but it seemed like a private trip," he told them.

"I kind of sensed that," Kylie said.

"So our new client is a cat named Puss in Boots and an egg named Humpty Dumpty," Mason said.

"Strange names," Della said.

"Don't you know it," Kylie agreed as Mason nodded in agreement.


End file.
